You might not get a chance like this again
by hagnes
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley cannot live in peace. They are trying to have control over the other both mentally and physically. Can they both win? Yaoi, slash.
1. Chapter 1: The size up

_Disclaimer: This Harry Potter story is based on the books written by JK Rowling. I do not own anything. _

A/N: My main goal was to describe how two person is fighting to get the upperhand over the other both physically and psychically. What you have to be aware of: Ron's chatacter becomes somewhat OOC, but I believe if it's needed he CAN stand his ground. There is also slash, rape and bad language. Some enslavement.

**You might not get a chance like this again**

**Chapter 1:** **The size up**

**Ron's POV**

"_I cannot tolerate this anymore! Both of you will have detention tonight to think over your situation as students of this school." _

McGonagall left no place for argument when it came to something like this.

I can't blame her somehow. The fights between the houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor are increasing lately. No wonder, given the tenseness between those on the dark side and us.

And now I'm stuck here with damn blonde.

_Dear God, _Ron thought miserably, _what have I ever done to deserve this? _

"Still pouting?"

Who else could approach me in such _respectful_ fashion—regarding that we are alone.

"Malfoy, why don't you just slither back to the other end of the library and do something useful?"

"But who else would keep you company, if I did so?"

His evil face is what I'm really tired of lately. Recently he is needling me restlessly.

"Then go back to your room or whatever, just get the bloody hell outta my sight already!"

"But can a weasel like you do all that work alone? Won't you be afraid, here alone at night, with all the spiders lingering around in every dark corner?"

Does he want me to hit him?!

"Really." He is looking at me, scolding. "I can't let _you_ do all the work."

"I'd rather do it _without_ you than _with_ you any day, Malfoy."

"You don't really believe you can lose me like that do you? I want those points and I want them now."

I grin.

"Now, now, what a headline! _'Weasley hits Malfoy'_. Do you really think I'd do it and let my house lose points? Let's face it Malfoy. Slytherins won't win in the sixth year either, however close it may be."

I'm bending down satisfied and arranging some books on the lower shelves while ignoring him completely. Soon there's a sharp pain on the side of my head and books I just fixed are pouring down on me from above.

I'm falling back on my ass in surprise and can only gape. He sure has made me look pitiful as I'm rubbing my aching head while sitting on the floor.

"Shit, Malfoy, you really want me to beat you up, don't you?!"

He's sitting on his heels to get on the same level with me. His expression is that of a nice person who wants only the best for you. However, considering that it's Malfoy, it means he wants me dead.

"I have something nice for you. It's a present."

He's reaching his hand towards me and opens his fingers to expose the content just before my nose. I yelp and hit his hand to the side, then jump back and start crawling away. I manage to hit my skull again, this time against the bookshelf, then two more books fall on my head and into my lap.

I feel more and more pathetic and my blood starts boiling.

_I HATE spiders! How can he touch and hold one so casually?! That disgusting, hairy, moving thing?! The world is really unfair! _

He's laughing his head off, of course, while I'm scrambling to my feet, supporting myself by the shelves behind me, cold sweat covering my body.

"You're going too far, ferret," I growl as he slowly approaches me. He takes my hand and places it to his own throat.

"Why not just hurt me? It will only take a few points from Gryffindor."

I can hardly restrain myself as he looks into my eyes mockingly and I can feel my hand shaking as I hold myself back to not crush the little bitch. His grin of ultimate pleasure makes my skin crawl. I can't help myself as I place my other hand around his neck, too.

_I'm going to kill him! I am really going to end the bastard…!_

I bring my face closer to his. My maniac facial expression should frighten the prick. He _is_ a damn prick; he always has been. A coward. A ferret. A real arsehole.

His breath is quickening and he slowly raises his head to me. I was already bending down a bit to make him feel terrified; cornered. The difference in our height is still evident.

But he doesn't look afraid. I can feel his pulse racing through my palms and fingers though. I am holding his sorry life in _my_ hands. And I also feel having the illusionary power over him. It collides with the responsibility over my house, over my friends.

But it would feel so good. Just to press down a bit – a bit too hard – to wipe off that malicious grin of his face.

In fact his expression is already changing. He is leaning towards me a bit. His eyes narrow and his grin seem to abate. What is he up to now? I bore my stealing glare into his. His lips are slightly parted and he is staring right into my eyes. Something has changed and during a short time. I don't know what it is.

Is this another trick, to make me sink deeper into this angry state? His teeth are so white. I never realized how white they were before. Perfect hair is falling over his eyes.

Those eyes are staring at _me_ now. Not like before. Until now he just mocked me, the _me_ he saw and thought to know. He saw my weaknesses, my family, my fiery personality. Now he wanted a peep at my insides. He was searching for something. For more weaknesses? And what's with this expression? I know I have seen this expression before somewhere.

The image of a magazine flashes into my mind. My brothers hid it in their room a long time ago. They showed me the pictures and let me swear not to tell anyone ever.

It was a porn magazine. And there was the cover with a pretty girl in little clothing. Her expression…The same as the one before me right now.

Inviting…?

I can feel soft quick breath almost on my lips. Suddenly confusion mixes into my rage. I see it in his eyes, too, as I grab him by the neck and send him to the ground roughly.

My pulse quickens. It always does when I lose it. Though this time I don't mind at all.

_I've found it!_

At last I've found one!

Breathing heavily, I start to chuckle and before I know it I'm laughing. I turn to the heap on the floor, which presents me a confused and irritated looking Malfoy.

**Draco's POV**

What's he done now? Has he gone crazy? I was trying my best to break his composure and push him through his limits. Let's face it. I was fucking with his mind. Why is he laughing now? He has just hurt me! Fucking pushed me. He _tossed_ me for God's sake.

He injured me and caused _physical_ _damage_.

Tired of laughing? Why is he eyeing me strange? It's freaking me out.

Why isn't he mad anymore? I've provoked him like hell. He should have left some marks on me and not tossing me around like some dirty rag. This won't leave any marks that I can show to that McGonagall bitch.

He's just staring and looks calmer, too. And I'm watching him like some idiot. He slowly turns to me and I let out a small cry as he jumps me out of the blue.

Why is he sitting on me? Weasley. Is. Sitting. On. Me.

This must make me look bad. I'm trying to struggle out of this ridiculous situation of being underneath him, but he won't get off. He is holding me down. A _Weasley_ is holding me down!

I quickly search for my wand. It's in the inner pocket of my robe. Why the hell did I put it in there?! But he's letting me.

He's letting me!

**Ron's POV**

He's pointing his wand at me and I purposely let him do it. If I figure right, I won't be hurt …_that_ much.

I find myself on my back. It's him who is straddling me now. I can hardly move, but I smile anyway.

_I was right. _

He's become the furious one now. He is growling.

"You can't just do that to _me_. Know your place _Weasley_!"

The way he spits out the name of my family is hurting me as his wand is pressing into my throat. And I still smile at him. No I grin. There's no word to describe my pleasure. He has lost his cool.

_Now or never._

I slowly glide my hand on his. Now we are both grabbing his wand. But I keep my touch featherlike almost like it wasn't there at all. His eyes widen.

_Yes! More confusion …! Can I get more, please? _

And I won't let him get away. With my other hand I grab a fist of silver hair. It's not that neat anymore, flying around. He looks more human this way. Or he's quite near to it.

He's struggling more but I won't let him escape.

"Use it!"

He's gotten still more confused from my words and angrier over the situation.

"Use your wand and you will get to know yourself, how it is to be the one responsible for losing points."

I whisper it smugly right to his face. He is close, but on a whim I pull him still closer and enjoy his discomfort. He lets his wand fall at last and tries to pull himself away with both hands.

I won't let him. Instead I decide to mock him some more.

"What happened, Malfoy, too weak to go against a _Weasley_?"

I still use a calm and composed tone, but he's grinding his teeth. His face becomes red. Is it from effort or embarrassment? I don't really care. Either way it is a feast.

Finally I let him go and he lands on the ground for a second time. I must admit I rarely had the pleasure to see him like this in the past. Obviously his plan didn't go off this time.

And one had just taken shape in me.

**Draco's POV**

No… no… no…! This can't be happening. How could this…?

"Hey! Draco! They really go for it. How gross. And it's the Weasley, too. Some Slytherins have no shame at all. Besides…"

I'm so humiliated. My life, my reputation are ruined. And what do I do? I'm listening to Zabini giving me outline about it.

"Look. Look! They're snogging! Right before class starts. Can you believe this…?"

And he goes on about the details how Weasley is having his way with _my_ exgirlfriend. What does she see in him? That girl only goes for money and status. Her only goal in life is to be equal to the expectations of her parents. He cannot believe for real, she means this to last.

And for God's sake, what does he see in her?!

"…and, anyway, isn't it disgusting how she is giggling at him and how she is clinging to him?"

Snogging… giggling… clinging…!

They always look at me, tossing me glances, laughing about me.

_Enough!_

Almost unconsciously I rise from my seat. I don't care about Zabini, who looks at me questioningly why I leave him in the middle of his speech. My feet carry me to mentioned couple. She's watching me with malice and great expectations.

_Yes, I dumped you, bitch. I won't make a scene and give the satisfaction to either of you. Your revenge will not be fulfilled today. _

I prepare my most charming smile as I approach them. She snuggles herself deeper into his lap, forcing his arms to embrace her waist. Not that he has any complains about it, as it seems.

"Hi there!"

"Hi Draco!"

She smiles lovingly at me.

_And I could kill you…_

"What?"

Weasley seems rather annoyed about my presence. But I know he enjoys it. He must enjoy this even more than she, I'm sure of it.

"Weasley."

I'm trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible. No emotions, non at all.

"I want to talk to you after the lessons."

Yes. This was the right composition, a simple sentence, in fact. It does not hold any content of treat or bad means, but a slight hint of superiority.

"Everyone, sit down!"

Before I could get an answer I go back to my seat under the suspicious gaze of McGonagall. She must have wondered why I have given the honor and spoke to the Weasley.

**Ron's POV**

Hmm… yes…! This feeling is great.

After a nice practice game of quidditch it is best to take a long, hot shower. My muscles feel good and my mind is usually filled with pleasant tiredness.

Not today, however. Right now my mind is filled with anxiety, because I know, the longer it takes me to shower, the greater his anger grows.

It was him, who wanted to meet me anyway. It wasn't my fault that I didn't have the time to speak to him after classes. Quidditch practice must be taken seriously. And sometimes it doesn't hurt to be there thirty minutes early to stretch a bit, does it? I'm letting out a small laugh.

_You just wait!_

I take my time wiping my body off. I slowly put on my underpants, trousers and start drying my hair with a towel. No need to rush! I have all the time of the world.

**Draco's POV**

_Does he think I'm an idiot? How much longer should I wait? Well, no more!_

I decided to visit the Gryffindor showers, a territory yet unknown to me. Nobody can say that I was a coward, after all.

I know I enter a dangerous realm, but my pride won't allow me to back off.

I don't have to search much; I have found him at last.

"Weasley!"

He is standing in the middle of the shower room, half naked. His back faces me and his upper body is turning slightly into my direction. His eyes look at me surprised from under the towel and his face is still flustered from the hot shower.

Before I can get a grip on myself I am checking him out. I guess some practice can do anyone good. Who would have thought that under the cheap Weasley clothes there are actually muscles and remarkable 'shaping'. Even the hips are nice where the unbuttoned trousers slid down a bit and show the rim of the underpants.

"Found something nice, Malfoy?"

He slowly turns to me and lifts both arms above his head as if he needed all help presented to dry his hair. Of course this let the muscles on his torso and arms show quite well. I gulp before I can restrain myself, as he straightens himself and the stomach muscles contact, but I manage to hold myself from licking my lips.

It's because my lips suddenly went dry, as it is quite hot in here from the steam. It doesn't have to do anything with Weasel's body, but I don't want to give him anymore opportunity to mock me. And I feel absolutely no jealousy about his body. I am quite well shaped and good looking myself.

_In fact, I am much better looking than him! And I have a nicer body, too! No doubt! _

I clear my throat.

"Weasley, what is the show for? You need a lot more to impress _me_."

"I see. Well, I do have a girlfriend already, anyway."

What did he say?!

"What did you say?!"

As the meaning of his words form shape in my head, I feel my cheeks pale and than flush.

"Ah, you checked me out quite soundly just now and I happen to remember not long ago, when you seated yourself on my lap. My lap is quite popular nowadays, for that matter. If you have some hidden desires towards me, than just say so. I won't tell the school or your father, for example—_no way_."

That hit a nerve in me. I find myself before him in a flash and punch my fist into his face. I have never hit anyone so hard in the face, yet. There were always others to do that job for me whenever I wished. My hand, fingers and wrist hurt like hell, but it was definitely worth it.

I also managed to take him by surprise. To my greatest pleasure he slips and his back and head collide with the ground loud. Too bad for the bastard!

"I wouldn't go for anything that cheap. All you can do is collect the things that I have thrown away and left behind already. What the hell were you laughing about all the time with her? Tell me! It was sickening."

"Are you jealous? We were laughing about you, of course, what else?"

He's still trying to get himself back together from that fall. It looks nice to have him almost crawl before me. He might have a concussion, although he could even have broken his skull, if it wasn't for the towel on his head. I place a foot on his chest and from a little pressure he falls back to the ground. I crouch next to him and look at him as cold as I can.

"Now listen you son-of-a-bitch!"

I take a deep breath to calm down before continuing.

"She isn't in love with you, she has never been. She doesn't even like you, neither has sympathy for you. I have just talked to her. She is a selfish little bitch and would come back to me because I have the money _you_ don't have."

He doesn't seem to be impressed by me somehow and manages to lift himself to his elbows. He dares to smile at me. What is he panning?

"Look, ferret! I know all about this. That was the plan."

What the hell is he talking about?

"She wanted you back and knew you wouldn't allow even your ex to go out with someone like _me_. So we made a deal. She will get your money back and I can make fun of you for a short while."

My eyes harden and I try to pierce through him. At last I stand up frigidly.

"I guess it won't last long with her anyway, but I still don't advise you to court me and my great body until then, Malfoy, because I'm not the cheating type."

I don't even bother with a retort. This is disgusting! I'm not interested in bitches, so what makes him think I would degrade myself to him. He thinks he can play with me? This was the last time this happened, I swear!

"By the way, she is an awful kisser. What were you thinking, going out with her in the first place?"

I can still hear him laughing long after I have left the showers.

I'm going to make him pay for this!

**Ron's POV**

Isn't life nice nowadays? I'm feeling strong and in control, having an actual date on a party in school and no bullying from certain Slytherins.

Could life be any better than this? Not that I was actually in love with my date. She is kind of shallow and a real snob. I don't really care, though. I'm just using her and she does the same, so was it wrong of me to have had her as my first? I don't think so.

Recently I feel like a new person, who left a lot behind. It isn't that I wouldn't hang out with my old friends anymore, but all of us seem quite busy. You know how it is, when some of us have to save the world or others spend most of their time with studying and a new boyfriend.

And I have to hang out with my girl, showing off. It's tiring like hell recently, but the killing glares I earn for the act are more than worth it. It must be high time that the ferret does something, or else it will be boring.

Tonight is also boring. I had a few butter beers and some spirits slid also down my throat. The loud music is the only thing that makes things endurable.

She wanted it again. Hidden in some dark corner, giving me a quick blow, but I didn't feel like continuing. Instead, I went drinking with some mates. I guess she wasaggrieved, I don't really care.

I had too much to drink, so I head for the toilets. I think I will go to my room, soon, I'm so bored.

I enter the bathroom and my mood quickly changes. Draco Malfoy himself is standing by the wall. His shirt is wide open; his chest is covered with lipstick marks. The pants are down by his knees, but his private part is covered. With the lips of my current girlfriend.

He looks up and tries to focus on who has just entered. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are blurry from alcohol. He still manages to recognize me, though.

"Hi there."

I greet them and give a small smile as I go to one of the toilets and start easing myself.

When I finish and turn around again, his position slightly changed. He leans to the wall loosely. And he is fucking her mouth slowly with small but measuredshoves of his hips. He smiles at me satisfied.

"This feels so great."

His eyes are cheating, I know. He wants me to think it's so damn good, but hey, I already know she sucks badly at this.

I smile back.

"I know. I just got one before you."

She tears herself from his cock furiously.

"Fuck you! I'm not doing this anymore!"

She is storming out hissing a last word.

"Bastards!"

I smile again, I can't do otherwise. It feels like laughing out would spoil the mood. This scene is just perfect. Perfect time, place, happenings, participants…

I run my hand through my hair, close my eyes and sink my head. The alcohol in my blood keeps me in a pleasant haze.

_So good. _

"I hate you."

I look up. His lips are still curled into a smile similar to mine, but his eyes radiate hate. I slowly walk over to him and lean my side to the wall next to him.

"This feels so great."

I cruelly repeat his words and lean my head to the wall. We are staring at each other for some time. Finally I let my gaze wander down his body. It's lean and my muscles would beat him anytime. He looks delicate and fragile, the rich kid type.

I guess he had a whole lot to drink, because he is still erect. The lipstick marks make him look like a cheap bitch. And the pants that are shown down, the pail hair that falls over his maniac eyes make him look like he was begging for a good shag in the ass.

My amusement seems to reflect on my face because he moves. His hand shows some of his curlsfrom his face.

"Seeing something nice?"

He whispers and turns his face to me, still leaning his head to the wall. I must admit this caught me by surprise. I really was looking; it wasn't anything serious, though. I was only comparing. It's not like I wouldn't handle the pretty sight.

"Hey."

He is looking at me in a strange manner. What is he planning?

"Blow me."

…_?_

Surprise hits me.

Soon I get the hint and decide to go with the flow for now.

_May the better one win!_

I softly get hold of his chin and lift it a bit, leaning in closer. He is somewhat sorter than me and there is no way I wouldn't make him purposely aware of it.

"So…? You aren't only a fag but also a little bitch."

Although I must have hit a nerve, he won't show it. How clever. I'm impressed and I let him see it. His face lightens up.

_Don't get too cocky. It's part of the game. _

My hand is sliding to his neck and I caress the smooth skin. He gets hold of it and leads it lower, down his body. It feels stronger than it looks.

Of course it's a far cry from _my_ great self.

**Draco's POV**

I place his hand on my stomach. Nobody can accuse me being shameless. And of course it must be him who takes the lead and shows the want and the need.

_Weasley! I'm going to let you know how it is. You will be bullied for a lifetime about having had Draco Malfoy's cock shoved down your throat. _

"How cute."

He is standing now close before me. He surely wasted no time to get hold of my private part. What I wasn't prepared for is that he is leaning to me and shows a tongue down my throat.

"Mnghf!"

I only manage to show my surprise by using incoherent sounds. This is too much, too intimate. But I'm already feeling the jolts of pleasure coming from down under. He is quite good; the quick pace of his hand is what my body really needs now.

Of course this is not something I can afford currently. It's only the alcohol that has taken over my senses for a bit. As he lets me hold some breath I have no chance but use the situation if I don't want to come in his hand, soon.

"Now."

I urge him seductively. I know my face must be very flushed by now. And so is his.

"Get down…"

I'm trying not to screw it up.

"…to your knees."

But fortunately he has no complains. He starts lowering himself, not breaking eye contact at all. My pulse is racing in my ear. He is kneeling before me. And his face is just on the right level to start the job.

He grabs my pants and pulls them high.

_Why is he dressing me?!_

He is standing back up and is clearly amused by my disappointment and confusion.

"Wouldn't it be inconvenient for the heir of all Malfoys to be discovered in such an unworthy position?"

"Hmm…"

How clever. He must be more sober than I am. Not that it really counts. I will win over him this time, no matter how drunk I am.

I look in the directions of the closed toilets. Do I really have to do_ this_ in such a place?

"After you, princess."

I have no chance. I'm heading into the small room and sit down. I'm really considering ending this and take my revenge another time. This is so not my style. But I'm already cornered when he comes in and closes the door carefully.

He manages to kneel in the cramped place but this time it feels rather awkward. We are so close and I realize that I managed to get myself cornered.

"Lift your hips!"

"Huhh?"

He smiles at me forgivingly, like I was some idiot.

"It will be easier for you to move around and for me to reach. Or are you backing off?"

How can he put things so bluntly? Has he no shame? But I guess he's right.

I grab the top of the toilet on both sides and lift my upper body. He grabs the top of my pants and looks seductively into my eyes. I feel my heart beating faster as he starts pulling them down. He doesn't haste and makes sure to caress my ass, tights and legs in the process, before removing the piece of cloth entirely.

I find myself panting and fully aroused there.

_No! This can't be true! Not this place and not this person! I cannot be so easily aroused from this kind of situation! _

I'm trying to collect myself. I just have to get over with it quickly. I clear my throat, open my legs slightly and throw a questioning look at him.

"Why is my head getting so late?"

He looks at me and devilishly.

"I was thinking about how you really look like a woman."

_Has he gone crazy?_

I lift an eyebrow annoyed and he grins.

"You have even lipstick on."

I follow his gaze and realize what was done to my beautiful skin.

"That bitch!" I shout out, outraged.

He laughs out cheerfully and still chuckles as he lowers his head to his final destination. I can't help it but moan. It was somehow unexpected.

He is swallowing me without any foreplay and I feel his last chuckles radiate on my erection. I manage to get on grip on my voice, but allow myself some panting. I won't give him the satisfaction to know how good he feels.

After the first attack he is slowing down a bit and starts playing with me. I have no complains and start nearing my climax. But every time I feel like coming he does something to make me last. He _is_ good.

"Finish it already!"

I cannot have him making me into his plaything for long. This supposed to be about his humiliation and subservience.

He lets my cock slip from his mouth but keeps teasing me with his thumb instead as he speaks.

"You have no stamina, my dear Malfoy. You really are a weakling, aren't you?"

Before I could retort something really ugly, the loud music from outside is filling the room. Both of us freeze in an instant.

It's two extremely drunk specimen of the house of Hufflepuff. They try to lead some really drunk conversation, but fail nevertheless.

I close my eyes tightly.

_What the hell am I doing here? _

I feel more sober now and realize that this was such an extremely bad idea. It's the Weasel before me! I must be ill to have done this.

_Just leave already and I will vanish so fast like I have never been here. _

In the middle of my self pity I feel that my erection is grabbed again. Before I could do anything, it disappears in his mouth. I grab his hair and try to lift his head. He won't listen, just slides his lips up and down my length slowly. I desperately lean as close to his ear as I can reach.

"Are you crazy? Stop it this instant!"

I whisper hoarsely. His answer is to bring his tongue into the game and make buck. I immediately froze. Did they hear anything?

He chooses this moment to reach behind me and embrace my hips. Now he has me really trapped. His hands hold my ass tightly and his fingers dig into my flesh and start massaging it. The horrible thing about this is that it actually feels nice.

He is sucking me harder and I find myself in an angle I couldn't have managed if my pants were still on. I open my legs so far apart that it hurts and I would do more if I was able to. My spine is bent slightly and my head is thrown back. I press both hands on my mouth and nose so that I don't make the inappropriate and loud sounds my body wants me to.

And I'm trying to fuck his mouth restlessly, so that my muscles ache already from the effort. In this moment the door of the bathroom opens again and more drunk and laughing people enter.

They are quite loud and I can afford to take a breath again. I bend down, sink my hand into the Weasley's hair and whisper to him panting.

"You'll pay for this dearly."

I feel him chuckle and he deep throats me. I see stars, but quickly muffle myself as I come.

My body weakens from the effort of muscles and I halfway collapse as silently as I can. He drinks everything and is even licking me clean.

I'm searching for my pants automatically. I have to get out of here as soon as possible. He understands my haste and helps me pull it up on my legs. I'm not much of a help because I can barely move my legs and my hands are shaking.

The group leaves at last and I open the lock and show him out. He is landing on his backside, looking surprised. While he is getting up it becomes evident that he didn't get rid of his erection. I stand up, too, and head for the exit as fast as I can. Unfortunately my legs are shaking more than I thought and I'm falling disgracefully.

I never reach the ground, though, because he is grabbing me and keeps me from falling any further.

"Let me go!"

I hiss in an unfriendly manner. I have had enough of him tonight. He releases me and I manage to leave the bathroom.

This was my worst night ever!

**...tbc...**

**Remember: authours love reviews! Please drop me a few words/lines!!**

Thansk a lot for the beta-reading **megumi** and **allieweasley**!! It was great help!


	2. Chapter 2: Struggling for control

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Struggling for control**

**Ron's POV **

It's Monday, so I feel miserable. Someone, invent a potion against this hangover! I guess it can't be helped. I have had parties all week long. Sometimes _he_ showed up, too, but ignored me completely. Is he too humiliated to face me? Or is he planning something?

I walk towards the classroom and decide that my number one problem at the moment is rather how I'm going to survive today's lessons. As I'm nearing I bump into the object of my earlier thoughts.

"I want to talk to you."

Haven't I heard that somewhere before?

I grin.

"Well, you see, class is about to start soon. Then I have quidditch practice. But after that maybe…"

"I want to talk to you _now_."

"What about class?"

"Skip it."

He smiles.

I smile back.

"Do you want it again?"

He couldn't possibly misunderstand my hint.

"Maybe, maybe not."

I'm taken back. He acts too bold. He has something.

"Here?"

I ask and look around innocently. He turns and I follow him. Our destination is an empty classroom.

"Sit."

Although I don't have to, I sit down to the top of an empty desk. He chooses the one facing mine and is leaning to it. I know he wants me to ask why he ordered me here, but I won't give him the satisfaction. I just lift my eyebrows. He seems excited like a child and finally gives up.

I am shown a paper. While I take it from his hand I turn pale.

_How did this…?_

After some time I lift my gaze and place it coldly on him.

"What do you think, Weasley?"

"Where did you get this?"

I don't feel like playing anymore. This goes too far. He shows himself from the desk and starts walking.

"Did you know that it is common for this school to have magical security system in all toilets since a certain incident? It's a mixture of improved muggle cameras and charms."

I press my lips together. He starts to walk a circle around me. It feels like I was the soon to be dead meat for a vulture.

"It's only to prevent students from doing dangerous things, like using drugs or brewing illegal potions – for example polyjuice potion."

I can't believe it! Why is he so composed when probably all teachers know and have _seen_ what we did there by now?!

"And do you know who initiated and introduced the system? It was your father. He does love muggle things."

He finishes his circle and is standing right before me. He looks pleased over my tormented expression.

"But I have stolen the record of that night. Sorry for the wait, it took some time, but now it is all mine to use, however I please. Don't you think you look nice on this one?"

I turn to the photo in my hand again. Yes, I do look nice, if it's considered _nice_ when my drunken face is in line with a male erection and my hands are even working on certain part.

He got me. This can't be!

"What do you want?"

I can't think of anything. I can't get out of this situation. I feel my old anger and helplessness rise in me again.

"What do I want, indeed?"

His eyes are fixing me but he is looking through me somewhere, where only his wicked thoughts can reach.

"I'm sure I will think of something until tonight. I have waited long enough to punish you for your evil deeds towards me. I have to plan it carefully."

I stand but don't move, yet. I wait for _instructions_.

"I will let you know the time and place."

He is leaving cheerfully.

"Later."

I remain silent. My mind is searching for escape routes, but can't find even one. If this comes out, my parents will be disappointed and live in shame. I couldn't stay in school either. Ginny would be bullied for a fag brother.

Malfoy really did it this time.

**Draco's POV**

He has no chance but to come. He can't do anything else. And it would be a pity for all the preparations.

This is obviously going to be a sexual punishment and won't make me into a pervert because it's only a payback for what he has done to me. I still scream inside when I think about it. I'll humiliate him to an extent, that maybe he won't ever be able to recover.

I look around the room. It is originally kept for guests, who spend one night or two by us, so it is nice and clean.

It's time soon. I can already hear his steps.

_This will be delicious_.

"I'm here."

He doesn't even greet me. How impolite. But I won't mention it, because he dressed up nicely just as I ordered him to.

"Welcome"

I never thought I would ever tell this to the Weasley. He closes the door behind himself. Although we are in a remote area, a silencing charm can't hurt, so I create one. I invite him further into the room.

_There is nothing to be afraid of. I don't bite. _

He is getting on the bed, after I instruct him to and is waiting for my next command.

"You behaved surprisingly well this far. I have to praise you."

He is only watching me darkly. I must have put a lot pressure on him.

"Undress!"

"What?! Why? If you want to take revenge, just hit me or kick me half dead and get over with it already!"

This is a bit disappointing. This far, it seemed, he became worthy of my attention and was more of a gamer, but now he went back to a sorry for a Weasel. What to do? I think it will still be fun to torment him.

"You didn't think I would go so easy on you, did you? My wish is to see you squirm and beg. It will be your ultimate humiliation."

For almost a minute he doesn't move and I use the time to lazily make myself comfortable in an armchair that has good view over the bed. At last he starts pulling off his shirt, no, he is nearly ripping it off.

"If you don't do it more slowly and with more feeling, I will give music to the task."

He throws me a murderous glare and does it as he is told.

"I can't see anything. Give me more flesh!"

He is throwing his shirt towards me and I catch it before it hits my face and laugh at his frustration.

"It will be 5"

He hisses and I can't help but take the said amount from my pocket and throw it to him.

"It is definitely worth it."

I'm in a splendid mood. Slowly everything is taken off and he is kneeling on the bed naked and red. I begin to love his embarrassment and anger. They are like sweet music or an exquisite meal; I enjoy and feed on them.

"Very good. Now I want you to masturbate."

First he is looking at me unbelievingly, but soon grabs himself and starts stroking after I repeat the command. It takes some time until he gets it up, as the embarrassment keeps him from becoming too aroused. I'm pleased though, it's only the beginning anyway.

His eyes are closed and I'm sure he thinks and hopes it'll be over, soon. His brows are puckered and his face is tense from concentrating, so he doesn't even realize me getting up and approach him.

"Look at me!"

I surprise him being so close. I sit beside him.

"Why so tense? You have also seen me in a similar situation."

I lay down on my side and elbow, my head is resting in my hand. I sense his oppressed anger and in return I show him a satisfied face like it was me who was being pleasured. He is watching me intensely and doing himself rather roughly.

I reach out and place a hand on his, and then I guide it so that it becomes slower and softer. I use my thumb to tease the tip. I feel him becoming bigger and pulsating in my hand.

"Hmm."

I purr.

"This feels so great."

I press harder and fasten the pace. He is rock hard and his breath is rapid. He is close so I decide to let go of him and sit up. He takes his hand away, too. I show him a little bottle.

"Now I want you to smear it with this."

He observes me suspiciously.

"What is this?"

"A stimulator. It can make one really horny."

I grin viciously while he sighs tiredly.

"If you want me to fuck you, then why not just say so?"

I laugh.

"Actually I want you to give me another blow and I want you to squirm during the act. I imagine it will be a nice show – and a nice feeling."

He takes a deep, trembling breath to calm himself. I can't have this.

_I want him raging inside, feeling unable to do anything about it. _

I have to mock him some more.

"You are good at blows. Maybe all your family is and that's the reason why there are so many Weasley descendants."

I unzip my pants. His eyes go dangerously cold.

"Maybe Malfoys simply suck at it, then."

I smack him hard.

"Isn't that a good thing? I think I will go to your little sister next time to confirm this theory, then."

I might have gone too far this time. He moves fast and I'm pressed on my stomach roughly.

After the first shock I'm starting to fight him, but he is sitting on me and pushes my neck into the sheets. I'm trying to get my wand, but his is closer, right before him on the pile of his clothes.

I cannot keep my hand from reaching out for the head of the bed and his belt is coiling around my ankles.

_Shit! Where did he learn that charm?! _

He is leaning forward, grabs my hair and pulls hard. My neck it twisted into a painful angle. I feel his hot breath on my ear, the heavy weight of his hard body on me and I start to panic.

"Get off of me Weasley, or I swear I'll tell the world how much of a dirty fag you are!"

He makes me turn my head and I face him. We are so close. I can feel his breath on my lips. His wild eyes frighten me and my stomach is twisting.

"In this case I'll tell the world that you are another fag, who seduced and encouraged me to do perverted things, in the first place."

As he talks, he is sliding a hand under my shirt and places it on my stomach. I feel it twisting even more and I'm on the verge of tears.

"You…"

I whisper while his thumb is drawing soft circles on my stomach and our noses are touching.

"I'm not afraid of you."

I breathe it almost into his mouth. Hot tears are sliding down my cheeks when he presses his lips to mine forcefully.

**Ron's POV**

He is putting up a weak fight, as I explore his mouth roughly. This is less about my pleasure, but his punishment. His whimpers and tears make me even harder and I press myself to his butt so that he knows what will come next. My hand is sliding lower and I have no trouble finding what I have been searching for, because his pants are already open.

He is also hard. This fucking freak _is_ something.

"I see, you really enjoy being raped."

To give my words validity my hand is stroking him and he groans.

"Don't…"

His fright and helplessness ring in my ears sweetly and I let go of his hair to slide my hand under his shirt. He moans softly into the sheets as I keep on with my stroking and caress his upper body with the other hand.

I wonder if he reacted the same way if I didn't use some of the lube that was meant for my torture.

My plan is to crush him as much as possible and for the sake of this goal I have to make him believe he is reacting naturally like this, without stimulant.

My hands go slower and I pinch a nipple. His legs spread wider apart automatically. I really want to put in now but I get a better idea.

Leaning forward I bury my nose in his hair and breathe in his scent. Then I get off of him.

"Let me go already!"

I enjoy watching how he is looking up at me as I take my wand and place it on his waist, pulling his shirt up with it. He freezes and his body is tense for he doesn't know what I'm planning.

"Why don't you use that pretty mouth of yours to make me?"

I kneel as close to him as I can and grab his head a bit softer that before but still determined. He is watching my painfully hard member unbelievingly, but my eyes tell him that I _am_ serious.

Time seems to slow down when his lips are nearing and what brings me back to reality is the velvet softness of his hot and wet lips.

He takes me in slowly and clumsy and I almost explode right there because this is the proof that I'm the first one ever there. His head is moving back and fort carefully bobbing me, experimenting.

"Use your tongue."

My voice is slightly hoarse and I push myself deeper down his throat.

_I must fuck him hard or I'll die. _

His caressing tongue is confirming my decision. I lose no time and use my wand to make his clothes disappear. I pull myself slowly from between his lips and admire what I left behind, those swollen lips glistening with saliva in the dim light.

"Was it as good for you as for me?"

I kiss his shoulder teasingly and glide a hand down his back to his ass and grab it. He's sucking in a breath.

"Don't get too cocky Weasley."

I suck harder on the shoulder and slide my hand lower to his balls and member. He is trembling.

"Don't I have every reason to be; especially since you are so hard?"

I purr and place my weight back on him. Our skin is touching and I'm nesting my erection between his buttocks. He is letting out a warning sound and is trying to break free from the magical bindings.

"Stop it cutie or you'll be more hurt than necessary."

"You can't do this to me! Let the fuck go of me!"

_I guess I won't. _

I kiss the nape of his neck once more and move my lips to his back and lower. When I reach his butt I realize that someone has taken a shower before coming here.

"What are you doing you fucking pervert?!"

I take a little bite as punishment because he is too loud.

"Do you shave it or are you so girly naturally?"

His answer is some kicking but all he manages is to display the muscles of his buttocks. I take another bite happily and don't care about further protests, instead I start leaving a pretty hickey on his right cheek.

Next, I'm heading for his centre. I have always thought that this kind of thing was disgusting, but his reaction is too inviting to let the chance escape. His legs part a bit and he's bucking as my tongue is teasing the entrance.

I've never imagined that sucking up to him would be this entertaining. I grab a buttock and start massaging it, then, without any warning I force my tongue into him. I withdraw quickly but replace it again as he's sticking out his ass automatically.

"Stop it!"

_Are you stupid? _

I hold him down and stick to it, occasionally exploring his insides. Judging from his struggling he's going to have muscle strain tomorrow, for sure.

"For God's sake!"

It's high time to go on, so I slide a finger into him and slowly move it around trying to find his sweet spot. He isn't protesting anymore and I add a second and third finger. He has given up. I like this potion. This is one of the best times in my life.

I remove my fingers and position myself pressing to him, so that he can feel properly that this is _me_.

He's shivering.

"Are you ready?"

I embrace and feel him up so that I have all his attention. My teeth sink into his neck and I pinch a nipple hard.

"I'd do it already if I were you!"

"Your wish is my command."

I lift his hip and position myself. He is nice and slippery. The expectation of the feeling what it'll be inside him fills my mind. I enter him with the tip only and he tightens.

I know it must be painful for him but I calculated it already beforehand. In this situation one is supposed to say things like 'relax', 'it'll be better' or 'I'll make you feel good soon', but I just enjoy his pain and the fact that I am in the position to cause even more.

I slide further into him and give no mercy when he tightens even more and hisses. I'm going on ever so slowly, ripping my way in his tight embrace. He lets out a painful moan and I'm showing myself in all the way in a trust.

"This fucking hurts you asshole."

He's chocking out in tears. It must really hurt when he loses it like this. I dig my nose into his hair.

"Are you backing out?"

"Go and die!"

_Hmm… Impressive. _

Next his whole body jumps in pain and he is sobbing when I pull out and enter him again and again. After a few times he isn't clenching me that hard and I fasten the speed. His painful moans turn into something more pleasurable and I can tell he's feeling the heat again.

I can't let him having it so easy so I decide to start new conversation.

"Hey Draco. Can I call you Draco, now that we got this close and you honored me with your virginity?"

He's turning his head to look at me and his expression is surprisingly collected after and during all the humiliation.

"Hey Ron. Shut up and get back to work. You might not get a chance like this again to have the honor and pleasure me."

His white teeth shine bright as he's laughing me in the face.

_The bastard! _

**Draco's POV**

It hurts like hell, I admit. But somewhere in the middle I realized that if I showed any weakness or lost consciousness – I almost did – he'd win. All I can and have to do now is enjoy the things I can, and learn to ignore the rest.

This is the only way to survive and get back on my feet to get proper revenge.

My body is feeling hot again; the pain lessens, but remains. This is acceptable. But however good my body may feel, I'm not allowed to forget that this is not what I wanted in the first place.

I was starring at his body, true.

I accepted his every challenge, I admit it.

It was me who planned on taking a sexual route to settle things, I cannot deny it.

But I realize that I underestimated the whole situation, and him, too, as the painful and sweet heat is slamming into me mind blowing.

I have to let out my voice more as he is altering his angle and hits something in me. He is lifting from me and I see the play of his strong arms that supports his weight as he concentrates his movements to pleasure me more. My hips start moving on their own to get more of this feeling.

"Yes!"

It comes from my mouth without thinking and luckily he cooperates by slamming me hard into the bed. I'm tensing up while my senses go crazy and numb and I shot my seed into the sheets and give out sounds that I would feel very awkward about, given casual circumstances.

He's working hard in me even after I have had my orgasm and he soon follows me. His moan is ringing in my ear long after I forgot about my own. I'm laying there totally exhausted and think about how it is possible to hear a sexy sound like that from a Weasley.

_Ridiculous_.

By the time I collect my thoughts he has dressed already. As for me, getting up will be another hard round tonight.

He approaches me and kisses into my ear once more.

"I won't tell, if you won't."

Click.

**Last day of 6****th**** year **

"Weasley, I'm sending this photo to the teacher's office now."

"Very well, I'll send mine right after."

"No way! You actually did take a picture of me in that condition! How cruel can you be?!"

"That's how it is."

"Die, Weasel!"

"Only after you, Princess."

On that day gathering students of Hogwarts could witness a red and a blond figure look each other up and down, turn and walk away in the opposite direction.

But is this the end? A deadlock?

Draco Malfoy didn't think so.

_I'm going to make him submit to me, even if it's the last thing I do. _

_I swear!..._

…**tbc…**


	3. Chapter 3: Get back

A/N: So there's another chapter to this story, hope you like it. Anyway, do you like it? I got different kind of reviews not only on ffnet and think they are all justified. But I'd just really like to know where I suck or where I don't. So please throw me even if only a short r/r. Thanks and here I go. Enjoy!!!

_By the way **happy halloween everyone**! Athough it's not a custom to celebrate it in Hungary. Unfortunately._

**Chapter 3: Get back**

**Draco's POV**

**Hogwarts,**** 7****th**** year**

It was a hard but fruitful time. My family gained more power again and the muggle-lovers can only cry. The new method of blackmailing and open accusation of treason regarding innocent families has caused a ruckus, but no tangible hindrance.

I lean back into the soft material of the cushion in my private cabin on the train and on my way to my seventh year at Hogwarts. I wonder if there'll be less Gryffindors this year. One will be there for sure; I've taken care of it.

Just a bit more and I'll be there. I can't wait for it!

When I step off the train a very unique mood awaits me. Instead of the usual hustle and chatting there is a dark shadow on everyone. No wonder, since all of them are potential future victims of the mobilization of the dark forces. I immediately find my victim among them.

_Ron Weasley. _

An exciting shiver is sweeping over me when I see his low face and the dark circles under his eyes.

I'm greeted by the members of my house and let them lick my feet. Everyone knows that I'm heir of enormous power and they all envy and fear it. I allow them to encircle me like bees the flower patiently, while Weasley is left alone when his little sister accompanies some of her leftover friends.

Soon they won't have even leftover friends left. I'm sure everyone is surprised that they are even able to come to school, after the rumors about their father's doing in the Ministry.

_I'm_ not surprised. Do I even have to make clear _why_ not?

This shall be enough of my entrance ceremony. The crowd is moving with me when I make my way inside, but everyone still ignores _him_, while passing. For a moment our eyes met and I know we both think of the same. He won't show anything on his face, though, neither in his eyes. Clever and speaks of strong will.

_But I know about all your wishes. House points? I'm laughing. That was only before. Now your priorities lay by not bringing any more shame on your family; not causing any trouble; graduate safely. _

_Guess, who is the one – the only one – who is able and willing to give you this! _

"Weasley."

Sudden silence follows my simple greeting. Of course this confusion is also part of the plan. The reaction comes a bit late, but I know it comes, it has to.

_He has no choice. _

"Malfoy."

I nod and proceed.

By the time I make myself comfortable in my private room, everyone must have heard the news. Dumbledore is on vacation. Apparently he was forced to leave his post and take a break, though the ones, who know him, can't possibly believe that he is actually _resting_.

For me, either way is fine. I don't have any illusions of being a big fish. My father is only using me until he gets old. Maybe after his death I can be free, like a lucky heir, but by that time I'll probably be as sour and ignorant as he is now.

All I can make a profit out of now is using him – his power and influence – to have some fun as long as I can.

As I'm heading to the dining room a surprise is waiting for me on the way.

"Weasley."

I'm the first one to greet him again, but don't do anything else. He is grabbing my arm when I want to go past him. I succeeded in making him frustrated, good.

"What is this all about?"

"Can't I be nice for once?"

"You can't."

I make an expression like I was worried, then my face lightens up.

"Why don't you come to my room after dinner to talk this over?"

"No thank you."

"I'm offended. This is only a friendly invitation."

"Who'd believe you? By the way, we're far from being fr…."

"How's your sister doing?"

I interrupt him harsh, because I don't have the patience for his shit anymore. He's gaping but doesn't say anything anymore.

"See you tonight."

With a casual smile I continue my way and only his voice stops me.

"Where is your room?"

My mood lightens up and I'm getting hungry.

Although many asked me to stay and chat about the holidays, I declined. I have far more important things to do, which I'm really looking for.

He's already there when I arrive, sitting by the door, waiting for _me_.

I invite him in, offering him a place to sit on my bed, while I chose an armchair.

He's cooperative.

"This whole situation must be familiar to you."

"Yes."

Sitting on the bed must be uncomfortable for him, because there is nothing to lean back to, unlike my soft place. His body seems doubled over, like he'd carry an invisible weight and there's nothing he can take a hold of.

"Do you think you can turn things to your favor this time, too?"

"Let's make one thing clear. This situation is not your desert, or is it."

"Well, I have to admit, this situation truly isn't my desert, but it allows me to handle my things the way I want."

He looks so serious. Maybe his situation is worse than I've thought. He seems to have matured a lot over the holiday.

No wonder. With all the anarchic changes in the Ministry his family must have had a stormy summer. I'm starting to get curious about how he has been affected by all the chaos and uncertainty over this period.

I'm wondering if he's broken yet.

"And what _exactly_ do you want this time?"

Now we're getting to the exciting part.

"I want to… get along?"

"Don't bullshit me."

"But it's true."

I'm stretching my arms and fold my hands behind my head. This is giving an illusionary image of defenselessness, though we're both aware of me being untouchable.

"Why don't you come closer? That means, only, if you are not afraid of me."

So he does and is standing right before me.

"I feel really bad, that you are towering over me. Now do friends make the other feel bad?"

He's kneeling down. He didn't waste any time with brooding about it; I think he assumed before, I'd want something like this.

"Like I pointed it out before, _friends_ always _help_ each other, don't they?"

His gaze doesn't show a piece of trust.

"For example, my feet feel a bit stiff tonight."

I reach towards his tight with a foot and I sense is body heat through the thin material of his pants. Now he is getting stubborn. He doesn't do anything, although it's impossible to miss my wish. I have to help him to the right clue.

"Have I mentioned already, that friends also do help the other friend's family, if needed; for example given a little sister in trouble."

At last I feel the tight grip of his strong hands massaging. He doesn't do anything rash, his movements aren't painful. He has learnt a lot of self control since last time.

"Higher."

His hand is lingering by my knee and thigh and it feels nice. Maybe I _was_ really stiff, only didn't realize it because of the excitement.

"Higher."

His hand slide up my thighs but don't do further. Is it because I didn't make myself clear enough? Is this some kind of rebelling? My erection has become quite evident now and he would be blind to miss it.

"Higher."

His palms slide up to my waist on my sides and I grin partly because it tickles, partly because it's funny.

"Lower."

I reach and lift his chin to look him in the eyes. I don't need to do anything else, he understands. His right hand is sliding over the bulge in my pants. He knows better to actually rough about it and hurt me.

His palm is embracing the heap and his thumb is running slow, playful circles on top. I grind my teeth when my face is suddenly twisting in pleasure.

Not letting go of his face I'm also using my thumb to draw the outline of his lips.

"You know what comes next, don't you?"

"Friends, huh?"

"Very good friends."

"Sex friends would be a better description."

I use some pressure to slide my thumb between his lips to silence him. He's sucking and biting on it softly to capture it, so that I cannot pull it back when he continues to tease it with his tongue.

The sensation in my groin intensifies and I bite my lower lip. My remaining hand is grabbing the wooden armrest beside me and I clear my head.

"This I still want you to know."

He is concentrating on me.

"Last time I lost some things that were dear to me. They were my body's pureness and my pride. There is nothing, absolutely nothing you could take away from me anymore."

He understands; I see it in his eyes.

"So be good, don't make me angry or push the limits of my _friendship_. Nothing will work that you may try, don't forget. I've nothing to lose anymore in this game. Now…"

I softly push his hand from my fly and open it. He is letting my thumb free and slowly pushes my underpants aside to get my erect member into a comfortable position.

My eyes are glazing over when his mouth is slipping on me. I manage not to come, but I'm ready to. I don't want him to know how much I desire this, so I give him a task.

"Deeper. Take me in deeper."

He's trying his best but still has to fight the gag reflex.

"Don't dare to vomit on me."

It sure is a nice change that I'm not in a situation of tenseness when I come in his presence. I can twist my body the way I want, can give out sounds I want, as loud as I want and there is no pain at all, only pleasure.

"Drink it."

He does. I'm pulling out.

"I could get used to this. How about we repeat it every night from now on?"

Now that the excitement ceased, contentment fills me. I think I'll let him off tonight.

"I'm not doing this."

_Did I hear well? _

"You can't possibly think that you can get away with this. Just because you are the son of…"

I grab him by his collar.

"Don't compare me to my father! I'm a Malfoy, we all share the same fate, be it going under or gaining power. _This_ is family! And you _will_ serve a part of this family, _me_!"

He managed to anger me a lot. I raise my fist to punch him, but he is capturing my hand before I can use it. His hidden, suppressed emotions break to the surface and he is pulling me closer violently.

"Malfoy, you have no idea about real family and you know it very well. You are just a spoiled prick who has never been loved and has never accomplished anything in his life. You care for no one and only enjoy others' pain and suffering. You really _are_ the perfect future death eater."

"You…!"

My fist is shaking in his hand, but I'm too agitated at the moment to come up with an answer.

"The triumph of your kind is only temporary. You might have won some battles but you _will_ lose the war. And I'm not going to be your bitch or bull, remember this!"

"Let me go!"

I tear myself from him and jump to my feet. He, too, is standing up, using his heavy built to stand before me dangerously.

"So, my friendship is refused again? This time it wasn't even my task to offer it. But I'll let you know that the only, the _only_ reason why you and your little sis were able to set foot into the school is because of _me_. And it is because of _my_ mediation that your beloved father is not in prison yet."

I know I'm acting really dumb and on impulse, but I feel like spending my frustration on him.

"But it seems to me, that it is you who is an unthankful prick, one who doesn't care about his family! Now out!"

I'm storming towards the door to throw him out – out of my room and life, once and for all.

"Wait!"

This definitely isn't the time for him to use such an ordering tone.

"Malfoy!"

He catches up just when I'm about to open the door, he is slamming it shut.

"_Draco_…"

I straighten myself and turn around slowly. His hands are holding the door on both sides of my head. Though I'm trembling, I try to suppress the various – mainly unpleasant – feelings swirling inside me. I can't believe I have lost it like this.

"What, _Ron_?"

I'm the leader, I'm fully composed again. He's trying hard to think of something to say – to ease the situation. I send him a mean smile while touching his lips with index and middle finger. I'm leaning my head back and give him an alluring look.

His lips are touching mine and he's pulling me close like I was a girl. At first it's strange, but I get used to it fast and soon allow myself to melt into it. I wonder if it's his will or my body that is yielding faster.

Our pulse is still quick from our earlier fight as he withdraws his tongue from my throat and looks me deep in the eyes.

"I can fuck you senseless every night if that's what it takes."

"We will see."

Is it wrong of me to do this?

Possible.

But he has to pay nevertheless. I'm going to play with him as long as and however I feel like it. Then I'm going to throw him before the dogs. It is dangerous to humiliate a Malfoy. Nobody should forget this.

It's pay back time.

**Ron's POV**

And, just like that, my days of the seventh year are passing by. Also I could expatiate upon my nights, because they are very busy lately. I'm lacking both freedom and sleep. The only thing I'm not lacking is healthy sex.

At first I thought I have to do him until one of us can't anymore, but it turned out differently.

The first rule is that I have to obey; the second says I have to be gentle and the third – although it won't be realized all the time – points out that I have to be slow. Summing up all these, I must admit, Draco Malfoy is a pervert.

He probably wants to compensate his unloved state within his family; adding the needs of a healthy young body, he simply turned out like this – stuck with me. I've no idea why he has chosen me and maybe I'll never know, but I'll go with the flow for now. Or at least it must look like I do.

He wants to be dominated so much, though he himself doesn't even realize it. The best I can do now is, to yield to his wishes and take over his feelings bit by bit.

I've already started pushing the limits of his so called _dominance_ during sex and he wouldn't bring it up very often. In fact he mostly welcomes it when I suggest having a quickie when he only invited me for a quick blow between two lessons.

I really don't mind the sex itself, but more thrilling is the possibility to win over him.

I'm stepping into the room and I find the object of my former thoughts. The surprising thing is that he has never come to my room before. He looks so different when he is curled up in the sheets. It's like it was improper for him to be here.

He doesn't fit to my worn out bed sheets, like he was from another world, beyond mine. Although this is my impression, I know very well that he's human – just like me.

He, too, can be hurt like a human.

I sit next to him and brush his hair to wake him.

„You are cute."

His sleepy eyes are focusing on me.

„I'm always cute."

"Who made you believe this?"

He's pouting at me but it doesn't bother me; it's only for show and won't last for long anyway. He's not _that_ girly. Instead he's turning and stretching lazily, getting up. Not wasting any time he's reaching into his pocket and throws me a bottle.

"Here. Familiar?"

_Yeah, I guess. _

"Still want to do _that_?"

I'm eyeing him doubtfully. I hope I'm able to make him drop the plan.

"For your information, I haven't forgotten anything about that night. And now I feel like realizing it again. Do you still remember what to do?"

His wand is moving and my bed is growing and becomes something he's used to.

"What was it again?"

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, now I remember; something about masturbating and you watching me sweating. How could I have forgotten? But after _all_ we have done this far, what would be that good for?"

I'm not sure about succeeding; he looks awfully serious and determined.

"You can start now."

He's making himself comfortable on the bed and with a sigh I start stripping.

"Don't undress!"

"Don't?"

"Don't."

_As his majesty wishes. _

I climb onto the bed, open my fly and carefully take few drops from the liquid. It feels hot and prickly a bit, like mint aftershave. I'm aware that soon it'll feel too good, so I decide that – whatever happens – I have to keep my cool to some extent and continue having the upper hand.

I look at him and start stroking slowly. He's watching intently, not wanting to miss a single twitch of my face. I show him how good I feel and challenge him by licking my lips purposely.

In fact it _would_ _be_ a real pleasure to fuck him now.

He's sitting back seductively and starts putting off his shirt. His other clothes are following and now he's sitting there naked.

His hand is grabbing himself and he also starts sliding his fist up and down. I gulp. This is harder than I've thought. He's kneeling up and closes the distance between us, still on his knees. Right before me he leans back a bit on one hand, with the other he touches my lips.

This is our silent sign if he wants me to suck him off. There are certainly no words needed this time either, as I bend and take him into my mouth. The stimulating effect makes him feel hotter and tastier than ever before. It causes me real pain to hold back from pleasuring myself – or him – faster.

My face gets warm and my head dizzy. I could find no better time to put into use what I've worked for and achieved this far.

I put my mouth away, grab his shoulder and hold my hand wetted with the potion in front of his face. He's tensing, but does or says nothing, waiting for my next step.

I slide my hand over his face, torso and lower, barely, but not touching.

"Isn't it only half the fun like this?"

I touch my lips to his and lick over them.

"Is it _that_ bad?"

I keep my tail up and take his words as encouragement deliberately.

While I slide my hand on his erection our tongues tangle together and I push him back on the bed, topping him. He doesn't object, though maybe I'd still do it, even if he did. I take both our members in one hand and start rubbing them together.

It's not like sex would be usually unpleasant with him – ignoring the fact, that I'm forced, – but in this moment it's incredibly amazing. Somewhere in the back of my mind something feels strange though. Something is missing from our usual routine.

_Why isn't he clinging to me or asking to be gentler? Because gentleness is not the typical description at all to what I'm currently doing. _

But he's just laying there like a china doll, enjoying himself. It urges me to change that.

"Not enough, princess?"

His answer is only a soft moan when I carefully insert a finger and rub some of the liquid inside him. His moans become more passionate when I start stretching him wider, but other than that he's still not showing much reaction.

I'm the straight opposite of his calmness; my inside is burning and I'm at my limit. It's not my fingers I want to stretch him wide with.

My frustration must be evident, because he's smiling faintly at me.

"How do you feel? Don't you want to put it in me badly, Ron?"

I know, he's just mocking me, but I have to use this chance or I'll go crazy.

"As you wish."

I'm somewhat afraid, that he'll tease me more by sating that this wasn't – obviously it wasn't – what he meant. But he won't, so I can freely sit back on my ankles.

_This was a mistake, Malfoy. I'm going to break that doll-like behavior of yours into pieces; then I'm going to make you scream. _

I grab him by the hips and pull him up, so that his ass is resting on my thighs and his legs are on my both sides. He does seem like a doll when he won't move a bit and even his arms and head hang lifeless. The only thing reminding me of his true nature is the hazy gaze.

And now I'll pump some life into those eyes. I'm entering him not too slow, but not violent either. I start with medium speed, but soon realize something is wrong. Every time I thrust in he is loose just fine, but when I withdraw he becomes very tight, like he wouldn't want to let go.

Is he _milking_ me, that bastard?!

It's too late now. I dig my fingers into his hips to hold back, but at last my body thrusts hard into him a few times at its own and I come hard.

When I regain my senses his snickering greets me. His body is soon shaking with mean laughter.

"That was quick. But did you forget that actually it was me who should have been satisfied?"

Now, that's what I call a challenge. Luckily I have every reason to be confident regarding my potential.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but you were so tight that I just had to come inside you. Fortunately now I can fully attend to your needs. You are really hot like this. Can you feel me becoming hard again inside you?"

I start rocking again slowly and he looks surprised. I don't hide my amusement.

"You are so wet, like a lady."

He did not deign to answer, thought it's because he's busy with other things like me fucking him with small, but fast thrusts. His hands grab the sheets tightly as I alter the angle after every few thrusts just to make him go crazy.

I want him to go wild. This won't be a problem, now that I have that famous upper hand. My advantage lies by the fact, that although I got into connection with the potion earlier, I came once already.

He does go wilder soon; he's twisting more in my grip.

"Don't tear my sheets!"

I'm getting laughed at.

"I'll try."

The overprotective-ness over my sheets gives me a new idea.

"I think I know how to get your hands occupied."

I go softer on him and take his erection between thumb and index finger to tease the tip. It's still slipperywith the potion – looks like it's not the type to absorptive quickly.

I know, of course, where he likes best to be touched; I had time to figure it out.

"I'm…"

I take my hand away when his eyes flutter back. He is disappointed when he realizes that my fingers left their earlier place and travel to his nipples; first left, then to the right one.

"I wonder if you can feel it here, too."

"Who's the pervert here?"

I purposely avoid his centre from here on and hold his hips instead. Why spoil the fun?

As I continue doing him – being extra careful not to let him over the edge – first he won't do anything. But soon he's closing his eyes and his hands travel to his stomach. Then they wander higher seductively and I only watch dumbfounded and hungry, like I wasn't already in the middle of some hot action.

A sigh escapes his lips when he's finally touching his nipples slightly. I lick my lips again.

"Yes."

With his head turned to the side, small moans escape his mouth, while he's playing with the little buds, pinching and twisting them.

He seems to have withdrawn to his own little world; he doesn't even hear when I _gulp_ loudly. I decide to end this quickly, before it's too late and I really turn into a slave-pervert.

"Hey."

I start stroking him again and thrust harder and faster into him.

"Let's come together."

His eyes open and he's coming just when his gaze has found me.

I reach my climax, too.

All was worth it.

Later that night I awake to him making his way out.

"Why don't you just sleep here?"

My senses tell me that he's freezing on the spot.

"Here? Are you out of your mind, Weasley?"

_So I'm Weasley again. What about the Ron?_

I'm disappointed. Not because of private feelings, of course; it's only that I don't want to be out of his favor.

My thoughts are swirling. Can I go back to sleep now?

I think I'll be a long night.

…**tbc…**


	4. Chapter 4: No escape

**Chapter 4: No escape**

**Draco's POV**

I've always enjoyed parties. A great group of people are bustling around me, wanting to gain my attention. Currently it's a growing group of people.

And here he is, among them. It's very befitting, indeed.

Christmas – the time of love and forgiving – becomes also the celebration of darkness. Their influence is continuing to spread.

But I don't want to spoil my mood.

This party is special for me. During the usual chatting, my attention is wandering restless. I have to find someone tonight. It's easier this way, as everyone is dressed pretty and is showing the best of them. It's easy to compare.

Ron Weasley is in one of his time worn andsecond hand clothes. He doesn't befit my tastefully dressed cortege at all.

For more than a week now I have neglected him. No sex for so long, but I have taken care of his time anyway. He has to spend it near me. It's only for comparison until I find somebody suitable instead of him.

I have gone _too_ far and realized that I've taken him _too_ seriously. Our last time was very enjoyable – in fact – _too_ enjoyable. And when I say 'too', I mean it. It scared the shit out of me.

I decided to let him go, or rather push him away and definitely never let him near my bed again. Bad enough, this time of abstinence isn't any good for me. I have become annoyed and sexually frustrated.

It's not like girls wouldn't stand queues to snatch me, but they are bothersome. They want too much of me and expect too much from me. I'm like a prince for them, because I can offer everything: money, status, a secure future.

But _he_ was right; I became a princess – looking for the perfect male match currently.

I continue comparing, but despite his shabby and worn clothes I still can't imagine doing it with someone else. I only have to keep trying, though maybe the problem is the fair amount of alcohol I have already consumed.

Why is this so difficult? I take a new glass and drink it in one go.

Ignoring the annoying crowd hinting moderately that I have had a little too much already, my eyes – like ever so often in the past couple of days – go searching for him. When he's nowhere to be seen I get angry. I can't remember allowing him to leave me.

I decide that this is a good opportunity to spend my frustration by disciplining and tormenting him a bit.

Yes, this'll definitely raise my mood.

As expected he has drown back into solitude. Who would he be with anyway? This certainty lets me relax strangely, but I immediately slap myself mentally for it.

I have to be hard, vicious and unmerciful.

He's on a remote balcony that's rarely used. He probably wanted to hide a bit. No wonder. This party isn't about love and forgiving that he's probably used to in his family.

I'm not jealous. This is just the way it is. My family can provide me things of different quality. I shake my head to lose these unpleasant thoughts that are only the result of too much alcohol and make my way towards my victim.

When I open the door cold wind hits my skin. If it wasn't for the alcohol I'd probably head back this instant. I hate cold. My hand and feet become lifeless and numb, especially in winter. But they always get hot when it comes to sex.

I hush these thoughts away and approach him. In his left hand there's a glass and with the right he's embracing his torso. He has to keep himself warm, too, it seems. This is giving me an idea.

"Here were you hiding."

He's pushing himself from the rail he was leaning to.

"I only needed a bit of fresh air, but I was about to go back soon anyway. You don't have to stalk me; I'm not escaping anywhere."

It seems like someone had even more alcohol than me. This doesn't give him the right to talk to me in this tone, though. I have to teach him this.

"What a lovely idea. A little air won't hurt."

I walk to the rail to take a better look on the snowy land, but the truth is, I only want to get closer to him to carry out my plan. This will be very unpleasant for him.

"Do you have some left?"

I point at his glass. He's presenting it to me and I'm stepping to him getting hold of both the glass and the hand holding it. His hand is cold like ice, so the relative warmth of mine own makes him shudder.

I pull the liquid to my lips and taste it. It's some cheap spirit, but not that bad. When the drink is making its way back to its previous owner I take action. I'm slowly turning the glass and the content is pouring on his outfit – if _outfit_ fits the ugly mat he's wearing.

Because of the cold and alcohol his reaction comes slower.

"Shit!"

He's finally jumping back, but it's already too late. I got him right on the middle.

He's opening his robes to get the cold liquid out of it, but his white shirt is soaked wet.

"Whet the hell did you do that for, Malfoy?!"

"I felt like it. I don't need any special reason."

He's shocked and angry and I smirk. Without a word he turns and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Stay."

He's facing me again. I lazily take the empty glass that he's still holding tight and place it somewhere safe.

"It's freezing cold here, Malfoy. I've been here for 20 minutes already and now my clothes are wet."

"In this case, you should take them off."

I'm not backing down from the face he's making, nor is his anger moving me.

"Here?"

"You just have to take off the ones that got wet."

I stat it like it was only natural, but he – of course – is hesitating. Did I let the collar too loose?

"Hurry or you will catch cold."

First the robe is falling to the ground. It looks like he wants to end it here.

"Come on. If you don't do it properly I'll have you dance, too."

He carefully unbuttons his shirt. His fingers are trembling and his body is knitting together to get hold of the little heat it still has.

He's placing his eyes at me for a last try, but I won't give any mercy and nod. The shirt disappears.

I sink my hands into my padded pockets. The sight alone is making me cold. His eyes are pleading embarrassed and his teeth chatter when he starts shivering for real. I lean to the rail.

"Come here if it's that unbearable."

With one and a half step he's before me and pulls me to him. The front of my robes, or better my whole robe is made of a very fine and soft material that captures heat of course. It's in the middle of winter, what else is someone like me supposed to wear?

His grip is tight on me and I get tempted to take pity on him.

"It's very cold, Malfoy. Do you want to kill me? If you plan to make me from pet to lover again, then we should just go to your room."

_Lover_.

The word is echoing through my head.

_Lover. _

_Pet… _

_Lover?_

My head starts spinning from alcohol when I'm trying to think about it deeply. I shall not let myself get distracted. I'll finish what I've started.

I lick over his collarbone; of course he's startled. I plant kisses along the area where he tastes of the strong liquid. I stop lapping when an extremely strong breeze makes him shudder.

"Let's go inside. Please?"

I find myself in my arch mood.

"Why don't you make me let you go inside?"

His hand is sliding hurried behind the back of my head and he crushes his lips to mine. When I fully respond, both his hands embrace me again and I'm being lifted. It's surprising at first, but isn't bad at all.

It's strange to be carried by another 'man' while kissing. I like it very much, I decide.

The sound of the door wakes me from my pleasant thoughts. Warm air appears all around me. I slowly open my eyes and our lips part.

"You tricked me."

I tell him scolding, but I can't help it and my serious expression disappears. It must be the alcohols fault, because I start giggling like mad. The situation seems too unreal. The nice warmth after the chilly wind, a deep, hot kiss from an expert kisser, a strong embrace and the lifting of those strong arms.

In this moment they all make me feel different, even special. Although I always knew I couldn't be compared to others, I've never felt really special before. I have no idea what has come over me, but I think this must be what they call happiness.

It's not contentment and it's also far from satisfaction.

It's rather like the whole world is mine and mine alone. Money, status disappears and it's only me who's left. A heap of drunken mess, but free to enjoy this laughter. I place my head to his shoulder and let it rest there until the last impulse of giggling is leaving me.

I never realized when I put my hands around him. His breath is close to my ear and he only has to whisper, I can hear everything clearly.

"You are totally insane."

I smirk and breathe on his shoulder as an apology. Then I start giggling again.

"Are you still cold?"

He's sucking in the air deeply and lets it slowly out.

"Really…"

His tone is like chiding a little child. Shouldn't he be mad? Shouldn't he let go of me already? I don't want him to let go though. It would be so good if it lasted a bit more. He won't let go, because I didn't tell him to. And I still hold him myself.

That's why he cannot get away. I won't let him. I bury my face deeper into his neck and won't cry.

Why should I cry if it feels so good?

**And the next morning**

My eyelids are heavy and my throat is dry. The throbbing in my head is not even worth thinking about, because it's a common companion of hangover. Maybe if I turn to the side very carefully I'll get into a more comfortable position.

My body feels worn out, the muscles ache and I'm rusty in every part in general. When I slide one leg over the other I abruptly come to a halt. There's something sticky between my thighs. My eyes shot open and I don't care about the pain. My heart is racing and it pumps welcoming adrenalin through my veins.

_What the hell have I done? _

The images of last night come to my mind partly; though after I left the crowd they are just scattered pieces.

_This wasn't supposed to be like this!_

I definitely didn't want to have sex. I decided not to want it. But I got weak. And the problem is I can't exactly remember what happened.

He's sleeping beside me. I've never allowed him to stay until morning before; it would have been dangerous for many reasons.

I sit up and toss the sheet aside to take a look at my posterior. I gasp in horror.

_What happened to my beautiful skin?!_

I'm covered with bruises and bloodshot. There are greenish spots on my hips, shaping fingerprints. Although I can't remember clearly, roaming images flash into my mind how his strong hands hold me down while fucking me hard.

And I enjoyed it.

_Every sweet second. _

Something white is covering the inside of my thighs. It's mostly dried but still sticky in some places. I open my legs and cold creeps up my spine.

He's sitting up beside me, too and I turn to him angrily. He's not fully awake, yet. Lately I have become afraid to take a glimpse at his waking self; I thought I'd find it cute for sure.

He _is_ cute. And sexy.

The sound of my hand slapping him from the right breaks the silence. I have to make him very clear what my problem is.

"You made me bleed again."

I catch a glimpse of anger in his now awake eyes, but he has it in grip.

"I was drunk, but I can clearly remember you telling me to do you harder."

_Shit. _

"I can also clearly remember to have told you not to break me again, ever, and that you aren't allowed to come inside me."

His eyes wander to my lap and they linger there for long, awkward seconds. He's lifting an eyebrow. I must look like a bitch after a hard and busy night with all that bruises and other things covering me. He doesn't show, but the sight probably entertains him.

"Did you think I would find it funny that you ruined my body?"

I ask darkly. His indifference makes me see red. He doesn't even bother looking up to me.

"You _did_ find it funny last night. Anyway, that's nothing that wouldn't heal…"

I slap him again hard. He's taking a deep breath.

No! I don't want him calm. I want him angry, furious even. His indifference is bugging me more than the actual injuries. Only god knows what kind of embarrassing things I did the night before and he won't even spit them directly in my face.

When did I become such an uninteresting person? Am I not even worth opposing anymore? Do I have to hit him to make him look at me, if only for a bit?

"Okay."

_Okay? Nothing's okay! Not for me!_

"I apologize."

_Apologize!_

He doesn't get a thing. He won't get what's happening to me. I want to scream. I have to get him out of here as soon as possible. I open my mouth to dismiss him finally, but he's faster. His cruel words take improbably long to reach my mind.

"Shall I give you a quick blow to make you feel better?"

His tone is tired and there is a hint of annoyance, too, but it's the casualness of the offered act that makes my skin crawl more than the injuries. It's suddenly hard to breathe and before I know it, it's now my fist that's connecting with his face.

His head is knocking to the side. I managed to get him; the corner of his mouth starts bleeding.

He has to hit back now. I prepare mentally.

I _want_ him to hurt me, so I can hurt him back.

His breath is rapid; just like I wanted it. His old self would have been on me the second I laid a hand on him. I'm still unable to grasp it where he got all the strength to control himself so well, while I'm more confused and weaker every second.

"That's enough."

His hair is covering his face and eyes and I want to see them, so I grab a fistful of the messy redness and pull it, so that he has to look at me.

His expression is anything than composed or controlled. He's still my captured wild animal. And a tough and rebelling one, unfortunately. I'm whispering close into his face.

"You should understand your place better, Ron."

"You should make it clearer for me then. You want me to submit and you want me to be dominant at the same time. You must be really screwed up. Draco."

My name is rolling from his lips in a disgusting fashion. So that's it. I'm being trampled on. He can't be that dumb. He must have realized already that I have fallen for him. He must have realized it before I even admitted it to my own self.

He knows that I didn't bring anyone else to my bed, that he was the only one for months. This is something that cannot stay unnoticed.

And this is my present for Christmas. It's wrapped carefully and put under the tree.

_You are screwed up, Draco. _

I lift my hand to hit him again, but this time he's catching my wrist. My other hand is also captured when I lung at him to scratch out his eyes.

"It must be hard for you to be the toy of a screwed up person like me!"

All the sweetness of yesterday vanishes. But who am I making excuses to? It was only me who ever felt it. I was hopelessly drunk and led myself on to believe in something that has never existed.

"I'm going to show you how screwed up I really am!"

I scream at him and he has to push me down on my back to stop my crazy outburst. I go on kicking and wriggling until I get tired. He's holding me down with his weight and his grip on my wrists above my head. When I don't resist anymore his grip weakens.

"Look, Malfoy. I'm going now and you get a good rest. You need it."

He knows very well that I prefer my surname in bed. This is clearly an insult. I won't have it.

"You aren't allowed to, Weasley. You promised me a blow if I remember correctly."

He's sighing.

"You aren't even in the mood."

He emphasizes this with pushing his hips to mine. Yes. This time, I'm definitely not aroused.

"Then you have to get me into the mood."

I state aloof. I know I'm acting like a child, but I'm afraid what'll happen if I let him go like this. He's hesitating.

"Give me a blow. Now."

I leave no room for arguments and spread my legs. His anger returns and he's slowly climbing between my legs like a predator. I sit up a bit and make myself comfortable between the pillows.

He's leaning frigidly over my member. I became halfway erect from the anticipation, although I'm still shaking with emotions. His lips engulf the tip and I have no problems to harden more as his wet mouth is sliding down the length with the leading hot tongue.

I soon part my legs more and he's sliding a finger into me. It's somewhat uncomfortable now that I had a lot done to me last night, but to my surprise I come fast after only a short teasing. He looks also shocked.

"That was real fast."

I relax into the feeling after and put the back of my left hand on my eyes.

"Get lost."

Silence. The bed is moving under his weight, but instead of getting off he's on me again.

"Hey. You seem pretty relaxed."

_Didn't he want to leave before badly?_

"What."

Now it's me who's acting all annoyed. He's planting a kiss on my lips and his erection is pressing down on my stomach.

"This was pretty sexy."

"This was a blow like any other."

I show him that I'm not impressed at all, so he's kissing me a second time, deeper. I let him and he's positioning himself to enter me.

"What do you think you are doing?"

He's looking at me wicked and seductively, while sliding a finger into me again.

"It will only hurt a bit at the beginning. Do you really not want it?"

He's adding a second finger and it hurts. Of course I won't do it with him like this. It's not that bad, though, with just fingers. I'm feeling hotter, but I still won't let him do it.

"Come on. I will be real gentle."

While giving me sweet promises, he's twisting his fingers a bit and makes me moan.

"Is this a yes?"

"It's a no."

He's kissing me again and starts nibbling at my lips.

He _is_ gentle.

"Can I?"

My protest is a moan again, because his tongue is in my mouth again. He's ready to enter me, only waiting for a little sign of approval from me.

"You're not going to see tomorrow if you don't take me to heaven."

He's pushing the tip in slowly and I hiss. When he's going in deeper there is only sharper pain. My inside didn't have the time to heal properly; my only luck is that he's being real careful.

I hold on to him for support and he's flinching. I didn't even realize he got hurt, too. I turn my head to the side and realize the angry red scars along his hips. I'm sliding my hands up his back and feel that they continue. I look at his face stunned.

He's smirking meaningfully, while going all the way in and I blush.

"Do you still not remember how much you were into it last night?"

His hands have found the part of my thighs where he left the bruises before.

"No."

I groan as something familiar _does_ come to my mind. It hurts only a bit now and it rather turns me on. His hands go lower to my knees and I'm putting my legs around his hips automatically, to provide deeper access.

I like this pose. It's easier for him to move faster and I can get hold of his back, clasping him tighter to my body.

"Still doesn't ring a bell?"

His arms go under and around me and we are sandwiched together. I start mimicking his thrusts and hold onto him during constant moans, like my life depended on it. His lips and teeth attack my neck and shoulder and his hair is tickling my face nicely. I breathe into it and the smell of faint alcohol and sweat fills my nose.

It brings back last night finally. The same as now, only rougher, tangled and more poses following.

"Get a grip on your claws."

"Sorry."

I'm trying to find a hold on him where he's less injured, but it isn't easy. And my mind isn't there at the moment either.

"More."

I demand. He's too slow to my taste.

"What?"

"Harder."

_Idiot_.

"I can't do that."

"…?"

"It would hurt you and you said I shouldn't do that."

"Are you an _idiot_?!"

He's chuckling and into my skin.

"Your scolding before took an effect on me and I've learnt a lot from it. So from now on I shall protect you from your own wishes."

"I hate you!"

And so he's doing to me only things that won't hurt me and takes me to a climax slowly, caringly.

Later I'm lying in bed tired but satisfied. When I wake from the content haze, though, my thoughts start rushing again.

What are his intentions? Why did he do this? Is he still acting only for the sake of his family? Or has he set new goals?

Latter experiences have bought me to conclusion that I have to end it for real now. And that was exactly hat I was going to do.

So why is it when night comes I change my mind in an instant?

_Only tonight. Only one more time. _

These are the lies I'm fooling myself with. I never believed them once. Deep inside I know I'll always ask for him. I became unable to let go now.

I have to find a way to chain him to me forever.

…**tbc…**


	5. Chapter 5: Parting

**A/N:** **Here you are, another chapter (a rather short one) before the conclusion. The last chapter of** _You might not get a chance like this again_ **will be a christmas present for all those who kept on enjoying my story to the end.**

_**I want to thank all my reviewers and readers again! I'm doing it all for you! *and maybe a tiny bit for myself...***_

**Chapter 5: Parting**

**Ron's POV**

Our ways will part soon, I suppose. There's no way I'd stay in school for the holidays and not spend Christmas with my family.

He said he'd stay.

That would be the best for him. Maybe he would be influenced less by that _family_ of his. I don't know why I care though. I managed to make him fall head over heels for me and used him.

These are times like this. The pleasing letters which I received recently are putting my mind at ease. Things couldn't go any better, but something is still wrong. I realized that I still cared. Not too much of course, but still.

I don't want that prick idiot to get hurt. I have hurt him and know how sensible he actually is. What if he gets into the wrong hands? I bet he doesn't even realize that the darkness around us is losing its solid shape. If we defeat the Dark Lord, what will become of him?

"I want you to stay."

"It's normal to spend the Christmas holidays with your family, Draco."

It's strange how his name is rolling naturally from my lips. I wouldn't use _Malfoy_ recently, only if I'm real angry with him. I know I must mean a lot to him, but I realized he cannot become a complete stranger to me either.

"_You_ are the one who should stay. Anyway, I'm going to leave with the morning train."

"Fine."

_How sulky. _

"I haven't met my father for a long time. Maybe it's time to become up-to-date about current circumstances and situations."

I have a bad feeling about this.

"What do you want to do?"

"None of your business. You are dismissed."

I'd find his pouting cute, if it wasn't about a topic as sharp as it is.

"Do you plan joining the dark forces?"

My directness leaves him startled, but I can't go soft on this topic. He's looking at me darkly; a changed person from before.

"Weasley, I don't know if it's your concern or not. Get your ass home to your family if that's what you want to. "

"I wouldn't bring it up if it wasn't at least a tiny bit of my concern. It would really be better for you, if you stayed. "

He's eyeing me suspiciously.

"So you're not only going to celebrate. Do you think I don't know about your exchanged messages? Do you think I have forgotten whose side you are on and where I stand?"

"You could be standing on our side, on _my_ side, if you wanted to."

_What am I saying? I never intended to make an offer like this directly. I don't even have the authority to do so. _

We both hide behind our hurting pride; it's the mask of this conversation. But the truth is we know very well how serious this all is.

"So you're admitting here and now that you are going to dear Boy Who Lived, or even Dumbledore to plot something."

Heavy silence follows. We have spent enough time together to know that probably neither of us will change sides just like that. Maybe this conversation happened too soon; or it wasn't supposed to take place at all.

"Listen…"

What can I say now? I have no idea. He's crossing his arms before his chest and is waiting for me to finish. When I won't, he does.

"You listen. I'm not dumb. I know very well, that you won't come back if you decide to leave now. Whether you are in battles or die, you won't be here after the holidays. "

_So he figured. I thought it possible that he would. _

"But, you know, I still have a card to play."

He's standing tall, looking mighty and serious, but I know he doesn't believe it himself that he could do anything.

"That being…?"

I approach him and snuggle close, face to face, just in case.

"Your sister will be still here."

He's trying to stand even taller; but that he's embracing his chest tighter gives away all his uncertainty. I have to put to use my achievements once more. I'm pulling him closer and kiss him. He's not protesting, just deepens the kiss and returns the embrace by nesting himself between my arms and chest.

I'm pulling back slowly and whisper to his lips.

"You won't do anything to my sister."

He's pulling himself away from between my arms.

"You rely on me."

"And you have feelings for me."

His face turns pale, but he won't deny it. His gaze is turned downwards.

"Of course I won't do anything to your sister."

I can tell he's meaning it. The silence becomes awkward and it's eating on me.

_What does he expect from me? What should I do? _

He's crossing his arms again.

_Nothing. There's nothing that could be done. _

I clench my fist and turn. He's not stopping me. He's not saying any last words. So that was it. It's bugging me. Shouldn't I be more concerned about myself? He has chosen this path.

I leave the room. There's no point in staying.

**Draco's POV**

Soon after him I also leave the room and go into my own. I must be in shock because I can't feel anything. I sit down to my desk in front of an extra size mirror. I'm gazing at the shape that's starring back.

_No, I can't do this anymore. I can't go to him tonight. He'll leave first thing in the morning and will join those who are against us. _

_Us…_

It's the cold breeze that's waking me from my miserable thoughts. It's Lady, my eagle owl who returned from my home. I take the message from her and unfold it numbly.

_**Dear Draco, **_

_**Current developments force me to ignore your earlier letter requesting to stay in Hogwarts for the holidays. **_

_**I will welcome you home tomorrow. **_

_**Your father**_

Driven from a sudden and painful urge I do something that I've never done before but always wanted to. I get up and use all my strength to sweep everything off the desk in one violent motion. The sound of things hitting the ground, glass breaking is making me oddly satisfied.

I go on making my room a complete mess. I realize I don't really need anything here. All these means of comfort and luxury mean nothing. After I've broken enough things I grab a piece of something and aim for the mirror.

I'm stopping before it to take a good look. The room behind me is in a pathetic state it has never been before. In my eyes there is a fire that has also never been there before. I squeeze the thing in my hand hard.

Shall I break the mirror? Or will I be able to look into it again? If I shatter it to tiny pieces, I don't have to face my reflection, ever.

Shall I lose my face, my shape? Should I give it up?

Who can tell me what is the right thing to do?

…**tbc…**


	6. Chapter 6: Plea agreement

**A/N: Dear MY MOST LOYAL READERS! We have come to the end. It was a long fight and a bloody one... What I really want to say is THANK YOU all!!! This is the END of my Ron/Draco fic. It was a pleasure to write it and I was really happy about all your REVIEWS! By the way, you have the opportunity to comment this last chapter as well, please DO, because _you might not get a chance like this again!_ **

**There is one more thing. I'm going to write a oneshot that is kind of related to this story, only with a different and most interesting and unusual pairing. It's a secret, though... If you like my fic, please read that one, too. It will be my first fic for next year! **

**By the way, I wish you a HAPPY CHRISTMAS and lots of presents! And a HAPPY NEW YEAR with lots of champagne!!!**

**Chapter 6: Plea agreement**

**Ron's POV**

Someone could tell me about what's happening. The man I'm currently approaching has the same stern look, like the one who has sent me here. I don't get it. I think over the last few months I've proven myself enough to be trusted with information. If not, they should let me out of this, so I can make myself useful somewhere else.

_**Flashback**_

"Mr. Weasley."

The serious man towering over me gives me the feeling like I was someone really suspicious.

"Can I help you, sir?"

I try my best not to look scared. I haven't done anything, have I? I'm thinking back of my last missions and get a bad feeling. The man is reading my face like it was an open book, or the document he's holding.

"Mr. Weasley. Although your past achievements and your close relationship with the Boy Who Lived make you an important part of our cause…"

_Yes? What? Why the dot, dot, dot?_

"…I must say some aspects of your behavior-pattern during all of your missions are…"

_They are…?! _

"Well, rather unusual. I could say disturbing, or even, that they give us a reason to worry."

Sweat drops start forming on my forehead and I turn my gaze from his accusing eyes to the tip of my shoes.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"And now this!"

_This? What could it be? _

"Your presence is being requested in the headquarters immediately."

I look up surprised.

"Gather some of your clothes and food supplies."

"…?"

"Have a safe and efficient trip, Mr. Weasley."

_**End of flashback**_

I hope to find some answers now. Questions have been bugging me since I took off. The man is stepping before me.

"Ronald Weasley, I assume."

"Yes, sir."

"We have been waiting for you."

He's turning, indicating me to follow.

It's a mystery to me why our side turned out to be this frigid. It's not like this was the army and me a soldier. This whole situation turned out creepy somewhere along the way.

"Sir, I haven't been informed what this is all about, yet. I can't even imagine what would require me here in person."

He's squinting back at me over his broad shoulder.

"This was also a surprise for us. But the captive pointed out unambiguously that it could only be you. We received copies of documents of high importance from him regarding the other side's planning activities."

He's stepping before a door and with a notion of his wand – that I never realized he got into his hand – a charm is being lifted.

An idea is starting to form in my head.

"Sir, is this person happening to be…?"

"Yes, your assuming is right, Mr. Weasley. It's the son of one of the highest rank generals within the Dark Army, Draco Malfoy."

The door opens and named person is rising gracefully from his seat. I take a quick look around the small room to notice a chair, table and a narrow bed. It's very Spartan, considering who is the one to reside in it.

I follow the man into the room.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Malfoy. You know the procedure already."

He's sitting back on the chair and his hands are being handcuffed behind his back. The sight strikes me. I manage to get a grip on my racing thoughts; I don't succeed by my emotions, though. Pity, amazement and some kind of excitement are swirling inside of me.

A document is being handed over to me. I examine the cover. It's a plain beige color. Someone's clearing his throat. Crap, why am I so slow?

_Get a grip, will you!_

The man is watching me expectedly, somewhat amusing. I feel like he would see through me.

The one I don't even want to think about – but soon have to deal with anyway – is just rolling his eyes. He looks tired.

I open the first page carefully. There's only a short notice saying:

'_Instructions for interrogation' _

I turn the page and start reading the following passage, trying to memorize the most important.

'_Top priority has…_

_...if he can be trusted... _

_Validity..._

_...spying..._

_...getting more information..._

_...cooperation... _

_All methods allowed for interrogation except permanent harm of the body...'_

I can't help but lift an eyebrow.

'_Lastly decide whether..._

_...can be used..._

_...or..._

_...in this case recommend..._

_...Azkaban...'_

I have to recollect my face before I look up. The man is reaching for the document and I hand it back.

"Do you have any more questions Mr. Weasley?"

"No, sir."

He's nodding.

"He's all yours. Take all the time that's necessary."

The door is closing behind him and the locking charm is put back on. I create a silencing charm automatically. The silence is also falling on us heavily. And it's a very awkward one. A headache is starting to form in my head, too.

I turn to him finally.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm securing my position."

That's an evident answer. I go to the table and press my hand on it, shifting my weight. I use a soft tone.

"Have you decided to join us?"

He's jumping from the chair and stands tall.

"Have you lost your mind, Weasley?"

"Wasn't it _Ron_?"

It's a good feeling that I can tease him like this, but thinking twice... This isn't the proper time or place for a get back; or it should be like that at least.

"What I've decided is to become neutral, _Ron_."

"Betraying your family isn't very _neutral_."

The best strategy to get the truth from him might be to try and confuse him. I _have_ a strategy? That's rather odd.

I'm changing to leisure and hop on the bed to stretch. He's eyeing me unsure, becoming nervous.

"It just happens that because of certain circumstances, I can't belong to either side, so I'm buying myself out through information."

"Why don't you want to be on either side? Is your kind not good anymore?"

I'm watching his face carefully for a reaction. It's not without result, as he seemed to be hit when I said _'your kind.'_ It looks like I managed to anger him. He's storming towards me and stops before the bed. He's burning with fury.

"It's all your fault!"

He's shouting.

"I got suspicious because of getting involved with _your_ family. I'd have been accused of treason, if I had stayed."

It's my turn to jump up.

"Don't give me the shit. All you did was putting in a good word for my family and it benefited _you_ well, too. Little done, getting much; there's always a risk. Now you have to pay."

I can't believe he's putting the blame on me! It was him who wanted to play. Play with _me_.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron! Did you really believe that only so much would have been enough?! I faked documents – charmed documents – for God's sake! And get the damn handcuffs off me already! I can't have a fight with you like this!"

This got me by surprise. I'm stepping before him.

"So, you _did_ that?"

My voice changes to soft and I managed to hit a spot again. He is reddening and starts to fidget with the handcuffs behind his back from both nervousness and embarrassment.

"Get them off. I hate being tied up"

"Yes, I remember that very well."

I'm reaching behind him from both sides like an embrace and place my hands on his. He's stopping with the annoying movements and is waiting expectantly. When nothing happens he's looking up questioningly.

"I don't have the keys."

His mouth is falling open in a big 'O' from surprise and outcry when he realizes that I'm teasing him. When he's trying to tear himself away in fury I won't let him have it, naturally. It's not that hard either, with his hands bound.

"I thought you liked having me so close."

"Well, maybe I don't anymore."

I can see the rhythm of his pulse jumping on the side of his neck and the same rhythm of his heart is beating against my chest. It feels like I captured a wild beast at last, that I've been hunting for a long time. It's making me drunk. Has he been feeling the same way when he was in the same position and had the same power over me?

"Do you understand that one of the things I have to decide now is whether you should be sent to Azkaban?"

His redness turns to pale and he's watching me unbelievingly.

"You won't send me to Azkaban."

I lift his chin higher with one hand and place a brief kiss on his lips, then grin.

"Of course I won't send you to Azkaban."

He's biting down on his lower lip. Perhaps it's from nervousness, but maybe he unconsciously wants to have a longer taste of me.

This is an amusing idea. And here I have the next one ready.

I bend a bit, lift him up from the ground and sit back on the bed behind me. He's losing his balance of course and has to open his legs to land in a riding position in my lap. I don't have to wait long for his reaction.

"Let me stand up this instant!"

The command is snapping in the air and I pull him closer with a smile.

"This handcuff is really convenient."

I'm laughing out loud and get a censuring look in exchange. I stop.

"Let's be serious again."

"I remained serious! It's only you who thinks this is funny!"

_Okay. He's right. Let's move on._

"Then tell me the reason _why_ you do, what you do and _why_ you want, what you want, or I won't go easy on you."

"And what would that mean?"

He's obviously not afraid of me. I think a bit and don't need much time to come up with an answer for him.

"I might steal you."

He's making a face like I was a retard.

"I might say that you escaped and I had to kill you with a spell that left not a single cell from your body. Nobody would search for you then."

He is too perplexed to protest when I take aim of a nipple and suck it into my mouth. Of course I moisten the white shirt he's wearing with salvia. I take the tip of the bud between my teeth and play a little, then blow on it so that it hardens from the coolness. I admire my work as it is showing itself standing erect through the fabric.

"That's ridiculous."

He's squirming, but I can tell that he's getting excited, so I continue.

"I could tie you up somewhere nobody would ever find you."

I'm slowly pulling his shirt from his pants.

"I could do all kind of dirty things to you all day long."

He's gulping.

"And the day after that."

His breath is heavy in the air.

"I got it, alright."

"And the day after that, too."

My hands are sliding under his shirt. I want to tease him some more. It's been so long.

_What's that?!_

He wouldn't look at me and his lips are pressed together tight.

His smooth and beautiful skin got marred.

_Who the hell...?_

I can feel countless scars, bigger and smaller ones. They don't feel to be old; they couldn't be either, as I embraced this body countless times not too long ago.

"Draco…"

"Let's say, yours isn't my first interrogation."

A cold shiver is running down my spine.

"But…this isn't the style of…"

"It was my father."

He's spitting the painful truth.

"Satisfied now?"

His thin voice is stabbing me inside. I don't know if it's my guts or heart, but it's painful enough. I pull him to me and my hands go and explore his back. It's full of them. I start to caress soothingly, but he won't relax.

"That's enough."

He's chocking.

"Stop it!"

Hot tears wet my shirt. I sink a hand into his hair and get his lips closer.

When our kiss ends he's hiding his face in my shoulder.

"I can't even wipe my face like this."

I can't help but smile when he's muttering cute things like this.

"Why did you call for me? You could have negotiated with anyone about this neutral thing."

I kiss his locks that are fallen over his ear.

"And this time, just be sincere."

He's lifting his head from my shoulder, but only so much that he can place his chin back on it. He won't face me. It's alright if he doesn't want to.

"Because… you didn't give up on the son of an evil leader. My…destiny was fixed long ago. Do you know how much letters and documents I have seen where our people were tempted to change sides? Plenty. But it was never me. I wasn't worth to. Everyone thought I was being happy with my situation; that I was to be envied."

"I did, too."

"But you asked me. You were the only one who did. You might think it's not a big deal, but it is. For me, it is. I know that not even Dumbledore had any faith in me. And it hurt the same. It was like… when my father never asked me what I wanted. But you asked…"

He's hiding in my shoulder again.

After a long silence I finally speak up.

"Draco… I have decided something."

He's tensing.

"You're not a spy."

He's relaxing again with a bitter laugh.

"Idiot."

I peel him off my shirt carefully and wipe the remaining tears from his face.

"I will get the key."

"Wait!"

I wait.

_Oh no! I know this expression._

"Let's do it."

"Here?"

_Is this a good idea?_

"I _want_ it."

His hips are moving seductively.

"But the keys…"

I remember that spoiled look. I also know it won't accept any rejection.

"I want you. And I want a confession; a _love_ confession. And you better cooperate."

What can I do? I've become weak against his threats and demands. Like the one he's whispering into my ear right now:

"You might not get a chance like this again."

**The End**

**_Thank you for your encouraging reviews!!! They meant a LOT!!!_**

**Arrioko12**

**Gaaragirl2020 **

**Rin5o**

**LittleBlackLily**

**MystikalRedRose **

**ajayd **

**_And thanks for the future reviews beforehand, too. _**


End file.
